A Rainy Day of Change
by MaximumRideRocksMyPJs
Summary: Oneshot!My very first fanfic ever! So...Amy and Dan win the hunt after two and live in Boston, wealthy, for a year. Amy goes to the library like always and sees someone she didn't expect or want to see ever again. Read!


**AN: Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic. WHOOP! WHOOP! The characters here are a bit OOC so please bear with me. Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues*pout*Enjoy!**

It was a rainy day in Boston. The sun was covered by many gray clouds accompanied by some rain. People were bustling around carrying umbrellas. It was a typical day in Boston, but somehow Amy Cahill had a feeling that something different would happen.

Amy was on her way to the library like she always does. She had her dirty blonde hair that had a bit of red in it was in a high ponytail. She wore a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black converse. She wore no make-up like most of the time. And her jade green eyes were the same color of the jade necklace she was wearing.

The jade necklace was always attached to her in some way; she never let it out of her sight because that necklace always made her feel warm and happy. It reminds her every time about her grandmother, Grace Cahill, who died three years ago. So she never took the necklace off or at least out of her sight.

The seventeen year old girl smiled fondly when she arrived at the library. She felt at home whenever she was near a library or at least a book. As she entered, she smelled the familiar scent of library. She walked over to the "Romance" section of the library and pulled out the book she was currently reading, but as she was about to start reading, something a bit far from her caught her eye.

A boy about her age was sitting down on a red couch reading a book. The boy had black hair that flopped over his deep, brown eyes as he was looking down on the book he was reading. He had a light cinnamon skin tone that was blemish free. He wore a white button shirt, a pair of dark pants and dress shoes. He had a silver wrist watch on that twinkled under the light.

The boy looked handsome and very familiar to Amy. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but couldn't seem to figure it out. His look screamed, "I'm a rich, drop dead gorgeous, smart, teenage boy." Amy's brain was telling her that the boy she was looking at was someone she knew, but her brain was a little fuzzy at the moment.

Amy kept looking at him, trying to figure out who he was. Then the boy felt someone looking at him and looked up from his book and his eyes connected with hers. There seemed to be some kind of recognition that flashed through his eyes that confirmed Amy's thought of seeing him from somewhere.

His eyes started to slowly get wide and his jaw dropped lower and lower by the second. When he realized what he was doing, he regained his posture and stood up, and strode over to Amy wearily with pleading in his eyes and something else…something she doesn't recognize.

Once he was a foot away from Amy, he looked at her closely, her clothes and her features as if memorizing her. Then he looked her directly at her eyes and said…

"Amy."

After hearing his voice, many emotions washed over her. Anger, sorrow, doubt, sadness, hurt, happiness, hope, and…love.

His voice had a British accent that was as smooth as silk. It brought memories to her: Grace's death, the hunt for the 39 clues, her devious distant relatives, her near-death experiences and all the heartbreak and betrayals; mostly, heartbreak. The heartbreak caused by Ian Kabra. The boy who was now standing before her was Ian Kabra.

Three years ago was when Grace died. People from different countries around the world had come to her funeral, all distant relatives. The Cahill family had four branches: Lucian, Ekaterina, Tomas, and Janus. Much to Amy and her brother, Dan's, dismay, they did not know which branch they were in. Grace had chosen some of her relatives before she died to take up a challenge or leave with a million dollars. Amy and Dan were reluctant in deciding when their Aunt Beatrice had threatened to give them to a foster home since they are only orphans. They shrugged her off and took up the challenge.

The challenge was to look for the 39 clues. The clues were hidden all over the world and that once the find them all, they would be the most powerful the world. They had went all over the world with their au pair, Nellie Gomez, and in the process, found out that they were Madrigals.

The Madrigals were thought of evil and dangerous, but were quite peaceful and kind. They were the branch that was the one assigned to bring the family together, to bring peace and harmony between the Cahills.

Amy and Dan went through a lot of challenges in the hunt for the clues, but eventually won after two years of searching and had decided not to use the clues they had found to keep peace within their family.

After the hunt, they had lived normal lives for a year so far. But the boy in front of her just _had_ to remind her of the things she had experienced.

"What do you want?" Amy asked venomously, narrowing her eyes at Ian.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Ian replied, a bit surprised by the anger in her voice. "Is that so wrong?"

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Amy replied and turned her back to him. "So you can go now."

"Amy please, let me talk to you."

Amy didn't reply but placed the book she was about to read back on the shelf. She didn't look back as she walked to the door; completely ignoring Ian's desperate calls for her.

"Amy!"

_What the hell does he want now?_ Amy thought heatedly.

She kept walking to who-knows-where, still ignoring Ian. When she crossed the road and headed straight to a park, she heard footsteps hurriedly coming towards her. She knew it was _him_, so she walked faster and faster until she broke into a run.

She passed through trees and kept running and running. When she was sure nobody was near her, she sat down under a tree and cried.

_Why did he have to come back to my life? Does he want to hurt me again? What does he want from me?_

She let her salty tears fall down her faces and sat there in the rain for a long time. Memories flashed before her closed eyes, memories that made her cry harder.

The time in Korea that Ian had acted to like her and left her, Dan and her Uncle Alistair in a cave to die. In Australia, when Ian's mother, who was now in jail, had told him to throw her to the sharks. When Ian had turned on the propeller of the helicopter and almost had her brother killed. All those dreadful memories came back to her.

"Amy?" a husky voice with a British accent asked. _Ian Kabra_.

She jumped up and looked at him with hate in her eyes. Ian looked back at her, hurt shown in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry about what I did about before. I would change it all, but I can't." Ian said.

Amy scoffed. "You think it's that easy? Well, you're wrong, it's not."

By now, Ian was so frustrated. "What else can I do? Tell me, what can I?"

Amy just glared at him. She channeled all her anger and hate at that glare of hers, but he didn't flinch at all.

"Nothing. What do you want me to do?"

"Leave me alone. That's what." Amy said.

"I can't! And I won't!" he shouted.

"Why? You want to hurt me again?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Amy! You think I had a choice? They would hurt you! I didn't know what to do!"

"Well, you don't know how much it hurt when you did it! The sharks, the cave, the propeller." And then she said quietly, "And when you pretended to like me."

"I NEVER PRETENDED!" Ian yelled. Then softly, "I didn't have to. I never wanted to hurt you."

Amy was surprised by the previous statement. _I NEVER PRETENDED!_ His words kept replaying in her mind. _He never pretended,_ she thought. Then without thinking, she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Ian was caught off guard by her sudden show of affection. He stood frozen for a moment, but hugged her back tightly. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath smelling her hair. _Her hair smells good_, he mused. Just as Amy thought, _He smells good. Stop it! You sound like a love struck teenage girl!_

A small voice in her head seemed to say, _You are one._

"Do you actually think I acted?" Ian said, reluctantly bringing his head away from her hair.

He felt Amy nod against his hard chest and smiled. Then he placed to fingers under her chin and tilted her face up.

"I would never act that I liked you," He said. "Because I love you, Amy Cahill."

She smiled up at him and said, "I love you too, Ian Kabra."

Amy stood up on her toes and leaned up while Ian leaned down to Amy's face. Their lips met in a short and sweet kiss. It was long enough for them to shower their love and passion into that kiss. As they pulled apart, they put their forehead together, both grinning goofily, arms around each other Ian said,

"I will _never_ hurt you again. And I will always love you."

**AN: How was it? Love it? Hate it? I didn't know how to end it, so this is what I came up with. Please tell me your opinions about my story. And review!**


End file.
